The overall aim of this NEI Core Grant for Vision Research is to facilitate the application of important technologies in the analysis of the structure, function and disease mechanisms that affect the visual system. The long-term goal of the investigators served by this grant is to preventing blindness and restoring vision. To this end we will develop a series of core modules that will provide state-of-the-art instrumentation and technologies required for vision research. The three core modules are: (1) Ocular Imaging Module; (2) Functional Vision Module; and (3) Molecular Informatics Module. These modules contain equipment that will be maintained and operated by highly skilled technicians that are supervised by established R01 funded investigators. Consolidating these technologies into these modules allow us to bring these techniques and skills to all potential users in our program, which we anticipate will increase productivity in the user laboratories and avoid duplication of equipment and effort. Successful operation of these three modules will bring the best of these technologies to each of the NEI RO1 supported laboratories in this institution. We also envision that these core modules will enhance and sustain the collaborative scientific environment that is a strong feature of the research group supported by these modules. The modules will also enhance productivity and increase collaboration among the participating investigators. These modules will also allow junior investigators to have access to services and research strategies that will help generate preliminary data to support new RO1 application.